They're Real!
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Only in dreams are they truly real and yet you wake up at the best moments. And why does everyone act like wingbats! Dancing around fires liking garden gnomes poofing outta the picture in smoke? Only in a Dream. And yet it seems so real. WTF? These are my tranformers dreams. Rated T for swearing. I cant censor my dreams.. xD
1. Dream 1

They're Real!?

From the mind of Sideswipe8

Everyone dreams, it's a thing all living creatures do. Dreams are the only place fantasy becomes real and yet only you can see it. This is a collection of my dreams about Transformers. I have some weirddddd ass dreams. All people in these pages are real living people do not insult them or I will hunt you down. This will be updated as dreams occur. It could go months or days. Who knows. Hope you enjoy!

Anything in parentheses are my thought on a particular scene!

Ex.

Angel: Like cats in a dryer! (o.0 WTF?!)

**Warnings**: Crazy Randomness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Transformers they belong to Hasbro.

….

Dream 1

September 19, 2012

People: Zach, Bruce, Jess, Angel and Emily (Me)

…

::Black nothingness fading into the image of a field with fences and train tracks in the distance.::

**Zach**: -screaming in a microphone- A little to the right! Nonononononono your other right! Gah! O_O –runs off the field towards the trees-

**Jess:** I A BIGG GIRL NOW! –dances like a bat flying in a cave- (o.0 uhhhhhhhh!?)

**Zach: **-dances with her- (Whatttt?)

::A huge Warthog Jet lands where he was standing::

**Zach**: =.=; Dumbass….

**Angel**: Oh Dear me! The damn jet almost landed on top on your brother! It woulda been like cats in a dryer! (o.0 WTF!?) Emily! Emily did you see that!?

**Emily**: -humming Lady Gaga's Born This Way- (Ahahahahahaha)

**Angel**: -.-! Emily?!

**Emily**: HUH. –looks at Angel tapping her foot all impatient-like- Oh…Sorry there was this absolutely adorable garden gnome (0_0!?) over there. –points at trees-

**Bruce**: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh –runs off and looks for gnome-

**Angel**: O.o…'tis why I never bring you places…

**Jess:** -random sinks through ground- (xD lol)

**Emily**: -side glance at sister and blows raspberry- O_O OMP! Why did he land the jet there!?

**Angel**: UGH! –throws up arms in a defeated manner and storms over to jet-

**Emily**: oopiesss…. –skips closely behind-

**Zach**: You were SUPPOSED to land over there! –makes dramatic motions to correct landing spot-

**Random Pilot**: -nods- Affirmative! –takes off again and blows Zach out of picture with the thruster force (LMAO!)-

**Zach**: D:! I'LL BE BACCCCKKKKKK!

**Emily and Angel**: O_O; ….. –watches him fly into sky like team rocket-

**Bruce**: I FOUND IT! –runs over to Angel and Emily with gnome-

**Emily**: -inspects gnome- You know…it was a lot cuter over there… ._.?

**Bruce**: T.T I cut my hands in a rose bush getting this thing…

**Emily**: -watches jet- Why is it going that way?

**Bruce and Angel**: O_O

**Emily**: O_O oh…..

::Jet crashes behind the train station::

**Everyone**: -looks at one another all confused like-

**Angel**: So, uh…think he's dead?

**Bruce**: I'm gonna go eat a burrito… (he pronounced it Burr-it-oh)–poofs in a puff of tyedye colored smoke- (Where else but dreams!?)

**Emily**: ._. BRING ME ONE!

**Angel**: I have chocolate between my toes. (WTF?! XD!)

**Emily**: -oblivious to random as hell statement- So, I'm going to see if he's agabhada (WTF is that!?) or not… -runs and hurdles over the fences-

**Angel**: WAIT FOR ME! –Dolphin dives over all the fences- EEEE eeeeEEEE EEEeeee eeee! (XD! LOL)

::Zooms in on old train station and bridge going over the lake. We walk around the building and see...Autobots?::

**Optimus Prime**: AND WE ALL IS UNDER ROOF OF SUN! –kneeling with arms in the air screaming at sun- (….what…the….)

**Bumblebee and Arcee**: -dances around fire like Native American rain dance-

**Jazz**: Ahahahahhaha! –rofl-

**Ratchet**: -sits in corner- I'm surrounded by idiots…

**Angel**: THEY'RE REAL!?

**Emily**: O_O!

**Ratchet**: -notices humans- oh shit…

::Scene ends and next scene we are all in my deceased grandmother's living room eating cookies and watching Jeopardy. The transformers are all in robot mode only human sized!:: (…weirdddd xD)]

**Angel**: -rolling all over Ratchet's lap- (o.o?) Sooooo are we in your dimension or ours?!

**Emily**: -looks at internet to see if Hasbro ever created the Transformers Franchise- Yep! There is still a million plus pages of Transformers sex scenes and stories. Not to mention the four billion toys, movies and cars! (Wtf…)

**Optimus**: ._.! –grabs laptop and scrolls-

**Everyone else**: -gives the mech a wtf look-

**Optimus**: :D!

**Angel**: What?

**Emily**: He discovered Transformers yaoi…

**Arcee: **Huh…?

**Jazz:** O_O?

**Ratchet:** nice…. x3 (OMG!)

**Angel:** Is it just you guys or are the Decepticons here too?

**Bumblebee:** Just us.

**Emily: **Uh nooo! No Soundwave?!

**Bruce:** -chews burrito in background like a cow- (D: ewwwww)

**Optimus:** CONS! WHERE?! –scans room-

**Angel:** -runs outside- NOOOOOOOOOOO! SOUNDWAVE BABY IM HERE!

**Everyone Except Emily**: O_O?!

**Emily**: -sighs- No Angel come back…

**Angel:** Soundwave! I'll TRADE BUMBLEBEE FOR YOU!

**Bumblebee:** D:!

**Emily:** -facepalm-

**Ratchet:** ._.;

**Arcee:** She always like this?

**Emily:** When Soundwave is involved most definitely!

I WAKE UP!

ME:….-blinks- WHAT THE FUCK!? 0.o!?

_**Dreams are flippen weird…I just had to share… xD**_


	2. Dream 2

They're Real!?

From the mind of SilhouetteSeeker

Everyone dreams, it's a thing all living creatures do. Dreams are the only place fantasy becomes real and yet only you can see it. This is a collection of my dreams about Transformers. I have some weirddddd ass dreams. All people in these pages are real living people do not insult them or I will hunt you down. This will be updated as dreams occur. It could go months or days. Who knows. Hope you enjoy!

Anything in parentheses are my thought on a particular scene!

Ex.

Angel: Like cats in a dryer! (o.0 WTF?!)

Warnings: Crazy Randomness.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers they belong to Hasbro.

Dream 2

December 29, 2012

People: Me as Silhouette (Where is your Face?), Angel as Whisper (Where is your Face?), Grimlock (Foc Form), Jazz (G1 form), Snarl (Foc form), a Human Police Officer, random humans/Cybertronians (various forms) and mentions of Optimus Prime (Bayverse Form), Soundwave (Prime Form…maybe idk) and Sludge (not specified)

Background info: My dream was hella friggin weird not gonna lie. My guess is that the war ended but in the process Earth and Cybertron were merged into one planet because the environment had both human and Cybertronian inspiration.

Warning this dream…terribly funny I almost pissed myself writing it.

…

**Silhouette**: GRIMLOCKKKK! –runs through door and tackles him- I missed you!

**Grimlock**: Me Grimlock miss you Seeker, Silhouette, too! –Hugs and Snuggles top of my helm- (omfp if I could have this relationship with a giant metal Cybertronian dinosaur… 3 happiness in a nutshell!)

**Jazz**: OHOHOH I see how this is! –pouts in corner of room-

**Silhouette**: O_O Jazz! Omfp sorry I couldn't see you behind Grimlock's fat ass. Jazz you sooo tinehhhhh –makes little sign with index finger and thumb-

**Grimlock**: ._. Grimlock not fat…Him Sludge say Grimlock have sexy figure… (O_O xD BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

**Jazz**: HEY! That's not coo-cut off from Whisper slamming through door breathing heavily and Snarl crawling in through aback window- (What…thefuck…)

**Whisper**: OMFP OMFP I-I-I-I-I-I- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII –stops briefly and sips a cube of energon casually- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Silhouette, Jazz and Grimlock**: o_0…?

**Snarl**: …..-looks at Whisper having a panic attack and shouts at her startling the femme- JUST SPIT IT OUT!

**Jazz and Grimlock**: -staring intently at her through visors-

**Silhouette**: -picks at pedes and makes a grossed out look at a wad of gum stuck between two main pede joint components and begins prodding it with a large bosco stick from a bag on Grimlock's lap- (honestly, I'd like to explain but… I have no clue….)

**Whisper**: V_V …..I lost….Optimus Prime…

**Jazz**: O_O….you're serious?

**Silhouette**: =_= only Whispy could manage that…. ( omfp so true! xD I almost woke myself up laughing and just barely kept the dream going but succeeded!)

**Jazz**: OMFP IM GONNA PISS MYSELF! –Bursts out laughing and rolls around holding his sides-

**Grimlock**: -Looks at Snarl in Shock and back hands Jazz into a wall- Me Grimlock leader now!?

**Jazz**: -hisses and barrel rolls out of room laughing- (xD LMFAO)

**Whisper and Silhouette**: -watch's Jazz roll out of room like it's a normal occurrence-

**Grimlock**: Me Grimlock make excellent leader! Me Grimlock no get lost in Iacon and me Grimlock great leader of Dinobots and ME GRIMLOCK has sexy figure and Me Grimlock has Bosco Sticks! –Prances around room throwing bosco sticks at humans outside of the window- (xD)

**Snarl**: No You Grimlock stupid! Me Snarl best friend of Seeker Whisper and me Snarl…have great sexy figure. You Grimlock old lady butt face with no cat puke doorflap!.(OMFP XD LMFAO LMFAOLMFAO!)

**Whisper**: OH NO HE DIDNTTTT! BURN GRIMLOCK! –high fives with Snarl-

**Grimlock, Snarl and Whisper**: -get into massive fight over who's the sexiest-

**Silhouette**: -watches for a few minutes- KNOCK IT OFF! We got to asfaultdavedsakah Prime Badah! HE get lost somewhere because Whispy Harumpthat! (O_O….what…) –Grabs Grimlock's servo and drags him out of room- WHISPY MY LOVE YOU GO LOOK ON FART! (TwT omfp im crying xD)

**Whipsy**: AYE AYE CAPTIN! –Grabs Snarl by pede and blasts through ceiling- (OMFP I'm gonna die laughing xD LMFAO)

**Grimlock**: D8….Why her Whisper no use door!?

**Silhouette**: O_O…..me Silhouette not know…

**Grimlock**: Why the fuck are you talking like that?...

**Silhouette**: You serious…? –glares at Grimlock and he nods back- =_=; MARCH MECH MARCH!

::cuts to scene on street::

Silhouette: So many humans…Anyways. –Screams- OPTIMUSSSSSSS! –Climbs onto Grimlock's back trying to see above the larger Cybertronians wandering about- (wtf…I can FLY?!)

**Grimlock**: Puny flesh creatures cannot match the glory of me GriOMFP SHINNY! –Sprints to a jewelry store window as Silhouette clings to his helm with her claws-

**Silhouette**: D8! GRIMLOCK! –Punches his helm- Don't. Do. That. Again!

**Whisper**: -lands on top on Grimlock and Silhouette and Snarl crawl out of sewer hole- (Wtf is with Snarl… xD) Sorry sis…Fart was unsuccessful…and Snarl checked on Bagondwarf..Nothing! OMFP WHAT IF HES DEAD! D8!? (LMFAO I can't –runs off and dies laughing-)

**Silhouette**: Damnit. Did you check… GRIMLOCK I SAID NO TOUCH!

**Grimlock**: v_v –pulls servo away from necklace- Me Grimlock sorry. (xD im gonna die laughing it hurts!)

**Whisper**: How can you stand him?... –shakes helm sadly-

**Silhouette**: He's no Soundwave…but I love him –pats his helm-

**Snarl**: -he pretty much disappeared at this point- (NO! :[ )

**Police Officer**: -appears out of nowhere- May I help you? (wtf?!)

**Whisper**: YES! WE LOST SOMEONE!

**PO**: Oh Dear! Describe him and we will get a search group out immediately!

**Silhouette**: OKAY! He's 18ft tall! And 4 tons! He's…

**Whisper**: Blue and red! With Flame paint job and he's got these massive silver smoke…

**Silhouette**: Stacks protruding from his back! He's got this –deep voice- Super Loooow Voice!

**Whisper**: And his name is Optimus Prime!

**PO**: O_o…ummm…..

**Grimlock**: They see him Rolllin …they hatin…they can see him riding dirty! They see him ridin dirttyyyy! Ohhhhhh! PETERBILTT! I LOVE YOUUU! OH YESS I DOOO! –Continues singing as we ALL stare-

…

…Im sorry I didn't get much further than that because I woke up…I pretty much DIED at that point. xD

~Silhouette


End file.
